


too much heat

by SylphEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylphEmblem/pseuds/SylphEmblem
Summary: The air conditioning breaks on the hottest day of the year.--Fire Emblem Rarepair Week 2k17: Day 4Prompt: heat, ice





	too much heat

⠀  
⠀  
⠀"It's fucking hot."  
⠀  
⠀"You put it so eloquently."  
⠀  
⠀"Shut up."  
⠀  
⠀Shinon sat in front of the fan, needing some sort of relief from the hot, heavy air that was in the apartment. Of course the air conditioning broke on the hottest day of the year so far. His ponytail moved with the wind, his shirt was off, and he sat only in his boxers. Gatrie sat beside Shinon, looking exactly the same.  
⠀  
⠀God, this was awful.  
⠀  
⠀"How did we get so unlucky as to have no air on a 102 degree day?" Gatrie whined, trying to think of any other ways to cool themselves down.  
⠀  
⠀"Have you not lived with me for a year? I'm the unluckiest person I know." Shinon mumbled, moving to put his hair up into a bun as opposed to a ponytail, wanting the heat off of his neck.  
⠀  
⠀"You should put your hair in a bun more often." Gatrie hummed. "Looks nice."  
⠀  
⠀"Shut up." Shinon mumbled again, hoping that his cheeks didn't get more red. At least he could blame it on the heat.  
⠀  
⠀"Really," he continued. "Any hair style you wear can show your face in a different way. It's a nice change from the usual ponytail."  
⠀  
⠀"Do you ever stop talking?" Shinon didn't even give the man an inch, yet he went a mile anyway.  
⠀  
⠀"No." The blond smiled. "I could talk for hours."  
⠀  
⠀Shinon rolled his eyes and groaned. The heat was good at irritating him. The cold was good at that too. Actually, anything was good at irritating him.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie stood, stretched, and thought again for a moment.  
⠀  
⠀"I have an idea."  
⠀  
⠀"Must be the heat getting to you."  
⠀  
⠀He stuck out his tongue and walked into their small kitchen, leaving Shinon alone. He began to think that wow, it really has been a year of living with Gatrie, going to work or school and then coming home to someone who appreciated him. They cooked together, teased each other, got disgustingly drunk and slept together. The list goes on and on, but one thing was for sure: Shinon was happy.  
⠀  
⠀"Holy shit that's cold!" He exclaimed.  
⠀  
⠀Nevermind, now he was pissed.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie grinned and laughed, pulling away the ice that he placed on the back of Shinon's neck. "Doesn't feel good?"  
⠀  
⠀"Call 911, I'm about to murder you."  
⠀  
⠀He laughed again, harder, holding the ice in his hand and feeling it melt. "What? I thought it would cool you down!"  
⠀  
⠀The redhead stood, still shivering just a little from the feeling of the ice. "You're lucky I didn't punch you!"  
⠀  
⠀"I could have put them down your boxers."  
⠀  
⠀"You would have a black eye."  
⠀  
⠀"Worth it."  
⠀  
⠀Shinon sighed, crossing his arms. There was no winning this one. Gatrie was way too good at playing off his anger. Disadvantage from living with him.  
⠀  
⠀"Do it again."  
⠀  
⠀"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought my ice expertise wasn't wanted here." He smirked.  
⠀  
⠀"Gatrie I swear to god-"  
⠀  
⠀He was interrupted with ice on his neck again, making him yelp, jump, and shiver- but it was better than being hot.  
⠀  
⠀"You should probably drink water too. Helps regulate your body temperature."  
⠀  
⠀Shinon just breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and holding Gatrie's hand to his neck. The ice was melting into water even faster from their combined body heat, but there was more where that came from. He hoped.  
⠀  
⠀"I'll get out the ice tray for us."  
⠀  
⠀"Sounds good." Shinon went to sit back down in front of the fan, feeling better than he did 10 minutes ago.  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie returned, sitting behind him and leaning down to kiss the back of his neck on impulse, and pressed ice against his shoulder. "Maybe the heat won't be so bad now?"  
⠀  
⠀Shinon tilted his head back to kiss his cheek. "Maybe not. But if it's still this hot and disgusting tonight there's no way in hell we're cuddling."  
⠀  
⠀"That's fair." He kissed the back of his neck again, humming softly. "I hope it isn't."  
⠀  
⠀"Yeah, you would say that, you oaf."  
⠀  
⠀Gatrie only smiled, pressing an ice cube to his own neck. "That's why I did."  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> Someone draw Shinon in a bun it's very important  
> Also I know I skipped day 3 don't worry about it I'll get back to it
> 
> Tumblr: sylphofhope


End file.
